The First & The Last
by InnocenceOfAnAngel
Summary: Set two years after the crowning of Esther as the Queen of Albion, the Rozenkreuz Orden has returned after remaining quiet for sometime. In a secluded town, a young woman is told to leave. Who is she? What is her mission? AbelxOC   DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Moonlight streamed through a window onto a slender figure sitting on the sill, looking out at whatever scenery there was outside the window. The figure had long, straight black hair with blue streaks that reached the figure's waist. The door to the room opens and the figure turns to reveal a beautiful young woman in her early-twenties.

Her face was oval-shaped and she had amethyst-coloured eyes that were large and innocent. She had high cheekbones, a small petite nose and evenly arched eyebrows. Her full lips were a natural red that turned upwards into a smile when she saw who it was at the door. She got off from her seat.

"It is time for you to go," the man at the door said. The smile slipped from her face.

"He has started moving?" the woman asked, looking worried.

"Yes," the man answered. "Under no circumstances are you to reveal who you are. I have prepared everything for your journey."

"What about you, father? If he comes here…" Her words trailed off into silence.

"I will be alright. Just remember your duty as the final Crusnik."


	2. Chapter 1: The First Day

Hey!

Just wanna let my readers know that this fanfic will be slightly based on what has happened in the anime. Only that it is set two years after the crowning of Esther as the Queen of Albion.

Enjoy reading! And do let me know what you think about this fanfic! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Day**

"I wonder why I have to go to this stupid town," Leon muttered. He looked about the place, hating it even more. He preferred cities compared to such a dreary old town. There were no tall buildings around and there did not seem to be any life in the town.

_Above all…_ Leon thought. There was a loud crashing sound as a man tripped down the stairs from the railway station, the luggage bags he was carrying flew up in the air before landing on his head. Leon turned around and shouted at the man, "Why must I be stuck with you?" The people that were walking nearby looked at them with an odd look on their faces.

Leon grabbed his bag from on top of Abel and walked off, muttering curses under his breath. Abel quickly got to his feet and hurried after Leon. Leon hated the situation he was in. But as long as he could shorten the amount of time he was to spend in prison, he would try to bear with it.

"Wait up!" Abel called to him, running after him. "We are going in the wrong direction! The church is the other way!" Leon stopped in his tracks, letting Abel catch up with him. He scratched his head for awhile before he huffed and dumped in bag into Abel's arms. The sudden weight of the bag nearly caused Abel to fall down again. "Hey!"

"You should have told me that earlier," Leon muttered, walking back the way they came.

The reason why they were sent to this town that was in the middle of nowhere was because of a report of people going missing and of people claiming to see shadows disappearing in and out of the forest that surrounded the village. The Vatican suspected that the Rosenkreuz Orden might be involved so Lady Caterina decided to send in two of the AX members to investigate. _Stupid people… They were most probably high on something when they made such claims… _Leon thought.

"Leon, please don't walk so fast…" Abel called after him. "Do you know how heavy your bag is?"

"Don't complain so much, four eyes!" Leon growled at him. "It's because of you that I am caught in such a mess!"

"You did not need to accept the mission, you know," Abel reminded him. "Lady Caterina said that she could always find someone else to join me."

Leon ignored him. The sooner they finished the mission, the better. He wanted to be back in Rome as soon as possible. After all, he wanted to see his daughter and make sure that she was alright. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not see a ball soar through the air, towards him. He only realized it when it hit him square in the face. The ball dropped to the ground, leaving a round red mark in the middle of his face.

Abel ran up to his colleague and was frozen to the spot when he saw the murderous look on Leon's face. They heard footsteps coming towards them and Abel turned to see a young woman in a nun's uniform, running up to them. She stopped before Leon and bowed, saying, "I am so sorry, sir! I didn't think that anybody would be coming down this road today! I am really sorry!"

Instantaneously, Leon's expression changed. He said, "Oh! It's alright, young lady. Though, if you really are sorry, maybe we could go out on a nice walk around town." Abel pushed him aside when he saw the surprised look on the nun's face. Leon landed face down on the ground beside them.

"Forgive my partner," Abel said, sheepishly. "He must have been hit so hard that he forgot his manners."

"It's alright," the lady smiled. "I am Sister Victoria Summers. You both must be from the Vatican, am I right?"

"Why, yes!" Abel answered. "I am Father Nightroad. Abel Nightroad. My companion would be Father Leon Garcia de Asturias."

"We have been waiting for your arrival. Come with me." Victoria grabbed the ball from where it lay on the ground and tossed it to a group of children, telling them to behave themselves. Then, she walked on ahead towards the church. Abel dropped Leon's bag onto the man who still lay down on the road and hurried after the nun. Soon, he walked beside her and recalled what she had said earlier.

"You say that you were not expecting anyone to come down that road," Abel said. "Why is that so? Isn't that road a direct access to the town from the church?" He noticed the emotions that flashed across Victoria's face.

"The road you came by has been abandoned months ago ever since people started disappearing," Victoria replied. "Yes. It is a direct access from the town to the church and a shorter road at that. But ever since the disappearances, people prefer to use the brighter and longer road compared to that road. Before the disappearances, a couple of the townsfolk would come by and give things to the church. Now, people don't dare to make the trip unless it is to attend the Masses or for services on Sundays. Even then, they go in large groups."

"You say months ago," Abel murmured. "Why were there no reports until just recently?"

"Because everyone thought that it was just wolves that were causing the disappearances. We are a town in the middle of a forest. Game in the forest has depleted because of the harsh winter we had. Of course, anyone would expect that the wolves got hungry and dragged off a few people to eat. After all, the maximum number of people that went missing was only two every two to three weeks. Nothing alarming. Until a month ago when a group of ten hunters disappeared. We found one of their bodies a week later when another five of the townsfolk had disappeared. There were bite marks on his neck, similar to that of a vampire's bite. That was when the mayor of the town decided to report the disappearances to the Vatican."

"What about the children?" Abel gestured to the young ones who played in the church yard. A few more appeared from inside the church. "As I recall, the church does not run an orphanage."

"It does now. The people who disappeared are adults. Most of them are married or have children. When their parents disappeared, the church was forced to take them in. The townsfolk have been gracious enough to donate food to the church. But there is still not enough to feed everyone. So, we do a food rationing system here."

"Sister Victoria! Thank goodness I have found you!" an older, chubbier woman appeared from another road. She was running as fast as she could.

"Is something wrong, Sister Martha?" Victoria asked.

"Another one…" the nun panted. The expression in Victoria's face hardened. "There has been another…"

"Where?"

"The Wilsons' house."

"I will be on my way." Victoria bowed to Abel and Leon. "I am sorry. But I have to go now. Sister Emma would show you to your rooms."

"I will come with you," Abel said. "At least then, I can get a better understanding of the situation here." Leon looked like he was about to say he wanted to come too. But Abel cut him off, saying, "Stay with Sister Martha. In case anything happens here, at least we can lessen the casualties."

"As you wish. Come! We must hurry!"

* * *

"Move aside!" Victoria elbowed her way through the crowd that had gathered outside an old-looking house. Abel followed her example, murmuring an apology at the same time. Soon, they were close to the house. Abel saw men going in and out. He looked about him, registering his surroundings.

Victoria ignored him and went inside the house. A few moments later, Abel went in and stared at the sight before him. Blood stains all over the house. From drops on the floor to hand marks on the walls. Furniture were thrown about. Vases and photo frames all broken. He saw Victoria inside, talking to two men. On the floor were three bodies, black cloth covering them. Abel could see a puddle of red under one of them.

"Where are the children?" Abel heard Victoria ask the men.

"Upstairs with a young woman that the Wilsons had found in the woods two weeks ago," one of the men answered. "She and the children are safe. We checked on them as soon as we got the news." Abel's ears pricked up when he heard the young woman that was mentioned. He felt suspicious. Was the woman a spy?

Victoria turned and noticed the look on Abel's face, she said, "No. The woman is not a vampire. We checked to be sure. She was apparently with a group of merchants that were coming to our town when they were attacked. She is the only survivor. Poor girl was covered in blood. Though, she did manage to take down one of the vampires on her own."

"This was not in your report to the Vatican," Abel said.

"I know. We did not want people from the other towns to know about the true situation here. We are a trading town. We depend on the goods that the traders, trappers and farmers bring in. Without them, the entire town would starve."

"What about the families of those merchants? Won't you tell them the truth that their loved ones are dead?"

"We will tell them when the time is right! Once the Vatican have managed to solve the problem here."

Abel sighed. "Let me see the young woman."

"Of course," Victoria lead Abel upstairs to the second floor. She knocked on the door that was opposite the landing. It opened to reveal a pair of twin boys, a little girl and a beautiful young woman. Abel stared at the young woman, seeing something familiar in her dark eyes. "Ahem!" Victoria coughed.

"Oh! I am sorry!" Abel said, sheepishly.

"Father Nightroad, this is Ashlyn Roseworth. Ashlyn had just started her training as a nun in her town. We decided to take her in for the time being and will send her back once this entire mess has been cleared up."

"I am really sorry for troubling everyone…" Ashlyn murmured. "It seems that it would have been better for everyone if I just stayed back home…" A tear rolled down her face. "Now… Papa's gone. And I don't have anyone left…"

"Shhh… Don't cry," Victoria shushed her. "Did you manage to see anything?"

Ashlyn shook her head. "I was upstairs with the children. Alvin and Andre had gotten colds, so I was here to help nurse them back to health. Then, I heard screaming downstairs and rushed from the room. Alice was in the room next door. While I was walk pass, I saw shadows moving downstairs. But I was afraid that I did not stay to look. I grabbed Alice and put her into the room with the boys and stood guard. It was all over as fast as it begun."

"They must have sensed our presence then," everybody turned to see an old man walking up the stairs with a younger man following behind him. "I came here to call on Mr Wilson. I was going to see how his kids were doing when I heard the commotion. By the time my boy Clyde here had gotten the door down, they were gone." The old man looked at Victoria. "When will the Vatican send help? It seems as though they are taking forever."

"Help from the Vatican have just arrived, sir," Victoria answered. "I beg you to be patient."

"And this is the person that is suppose to help us?" the man demanded, looking at Abel. "Scrawny fellow if you don't mind me saying. Those monsters could snap him into half without must effort. Are you sure he is from the Vatican?"

"Yes, sir, I-"

"Those Vatican people must be making fun of us. I never did support their idea of befriending those vampires! And now look at what is happening! My entire town is getting killed by those filthy blood-sucking monsters!" The man turned and went back down the stairs, not listening to anyone.

"I am really sorry…" Clyde murmured. "Do forgive my father. He has been going through a lot lately, being the mayor and all." He hurried down the stairs after the other man.

"Ignore what Mayor Vermont has said," Victoria told Abel. "Like what Clyde has mentioned, the mayor is going through a lot of stress at the moment. With the town not having enough food and now the attacks from the members of the Rosenkreuz Orden, it is not a wonder he has not collapsed yet." To Ashlyn, she said, "Pack the little ones' things. They shall be looked after by the church until their relatives from other towns are notified of what had happened here."

"Yes, Sister Victoria," Ashlyn murmured.

"Seen enough on your first day?" Victoria asked Abel.

"Yes," Abel replied. "I will discuss with my colleague about what we can do to solve this problem."


	3. Chapter 2: Not The Last Time

Hey! Here's the next update! Sorry that it took me sometime to update this!

Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not The Last Time**

Leon paced up and down the room. Abel watched him from where he sat on one of the two narrow beds that were in the small room. Abel had been in better lodging than this. But ever since the church had been converted into an orphanage, all the larger guestrooms were used as bedrooms for the children. It was a sad sight to see a room crammed with 8-10 children all sharing beds as narrow as the ones that were given to Leon and Abel to use.

"I hate this town even more…" Leon muttered. "First the Rosenkreuz Orden and now this! I can't sleep on such a narrow bed!"

"We have more pressing matters than these beds," Abel reminded him. "If we don't solve this problem soon, everyone in this town is going to starve and there would be no way we can save the children. Poor things have already lost their parents…"

"Imagine how I feel about my daughter back in Rome?"

"Leon! Please concentrate! Lady Caterina is hoping that we can solve this. Not to mention there is a girl in question…"

"Girl? What girl?"

"At the Wilsons' house was a young lady they had saved about a month or so ago. Found her in the forest after a group of merchants were attacked and drained of their blood. She is apparently the sole survivor and had also managed to kill one of them."

"And you suspect that the girl is more than she says she is?"

"Yes. After checking with Sister Kate, I found that the girl only started her training as a nun about a year ago. She was adopted by the merchant a few months earlier after he found her wandering around town looking lost."

"And I will be guessing the merchant is dead?"

"Yes… He was among the group that was found dead."

Leon scratched the back of his head. "This makes things more complicated. Did Sister Victoria test the young lady to be sure?"

"She says she did. And there were no signs that she was a vampire."

"Even more interesting. So, what can we do now?"

"Well… We need to get rid of the Rosenkreuz Orden first. Ashlyn can wait till later."

Leon groaned as he settled onto the bed across from Abel's. "Sounds like a good plan. I will see you in the morning then. Make sure you have a better plan all worked out for when we could go after the Rosenkreuz Orden!"

"Wait! Leon!"

But he was too late as Leon had already fallen asleep. Abel sighed. He felt his stomach growl and clutched it. He had so little for dinner and obviously his stomach was not happy. He got up and went out of the room, closing the door silently behind him. He hoped that the nuns here would be gracious enough to give some food to him. Maybe two or three slices of bread would be good enough.

He walked in the direction of the kitchen. He saw light streaming from the slightly opened door and was happy to see that at least there was someone awake. He was about to call out a greeting when he heard whispering. He frowned and peered around the door into the kitchen. He saw the girl, Ashlyn, there. Around her were little children. There was a loaf of bread on the table and in her hands was a knife. She sliced the bread and gave the slices to the children, whispering to them.

Maybe he was wrong about her… He walked into the kitchen, making the children squeak at the sudden intrusion and Ashlyn stare at him, frightened. He said, "No worries. I can understand the children's hunger. I too am hungry. May I have two slices of bread please?"

"That is a relief," Ashlyn sighed, slicing the bread and handing the piece to him. "If it was any of the sisters, I would probably get punished for doing this. Though, Sister Victoria may let me off."

"Thank you," Abel murmured, taking the slice of bread and gobbling it down. That single slice seemed to satisfy his stomach a lot. "What happened to you?" Ashlyn looked at him surprised at his sudden question and slightly puzzled. "Before the merchant found you. Where were you from?"

"I… I don't know…" Ashlyn frowned, looking as if she was thinking very hard. "I don't remember much. Other than a fire maybe… Because… I remember myself waking up in that town with lots of burns… And cuts. But I don't remember much. It is all a blur. What I do remember was the sound of an explosion. Nothing else." Ashlyn looked down at the slice of bread as she cut another slice and handed it to a little girl that had been tugging her skirt all throughout the conversation. Ashlyn smiled to herself. "I do wonder at times where I came from and whether I had any family. If I did, did they survive that explosion that I remember seeing? All so confusing. But father, Mr Roseworth, would tell me that it was no point I continue thinking as he would be my new family. And… He was…" Abel heard her voice break and saw the tears that dropped to the table.

"Don't cry… I really did not mean to make you cry," Abel said.

"I… I am fine…" Ashlyn wiped her tears aside using the sleeve of the nun's clothing that she wore. She looked at Abel, a fierce determination in her eyes. "Bring me with you!"

"To where?"

"To find those monsters who killed my father! I will get back at them for what they have done to me!"

"I can't do that, Ashlyn."

"Why not? I can protect myself! My father taught me how to use a gun! Just give me a gun with silver bullets and I will be fine."

"It is not as simple as that."

"I will go with you either ways! I probably have two or three more bullets in my gun."

"You have a gun?"

Ashlyn nodded. "My father gave it to me before we left town. If only I was better than the shooter I am now, maybe I could have saved him…"

Abel frowned. He knew how much the girl wanted to get revenge. And revenge was not good. He knew what would happen. He looked again at her, seeing something familiar in her eyes. An emotion that he remembered having so long ago when Lilith was killed. He sighed and said, "Alright. But don't do anything rash." He got up and went back to his room, no longer feeling hungry. He hoped he had made the correct decision. But then… Since he still had some doubts, he didn't really need to include her in whatever they were going to do.

* * *

"How exactly is this suppose to be helping us solve the case?" Leon demanded as he slapped another mosquito that tried to bite him. When he saw that his colleague was not saying anything, he said, "Abel! God! If I don't die from getting my neck snapped into half by those vampires, I am going to die getting bitten by these blood-sucking monsters!" He had thought that his day was going well until the outing that Abel had proposed just as the sun was setting.

"Then, why don't you come up with a better plan?" Abel growled at him. "Do you know how hard it is to think on an empty stomach?" He clutched his growling stomach and whimpered. "I think I am going to die from hunger…"

"Stupid four-eyes…" Leon muttered.

"Don't talk so much, no brains…"

"What did you just call me?"

"Can you two just shut up?" Victoria demanded, appearing from behind a tree. "Those vampires will hear you!"

"Sorry…" the both of them said. They glared at each other.

"Kids…" Victoria muttered, walking further into the forest.

"Wait! Victoria!" Abel said, running after her. Leon followed behind him, slapping the mosquitoes that landed on him. He was looking down at his legs and did not see Abel stop, walking straight into him.

"Whoa!" Abel said, his arms flapping in the air. Leon, who was about to yell at him, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him backwards. The two of them stood at the edge of a ravine that was 6 meters wide. Across the ravine stood Victoria, who looked back at them.

"How did she get there?" Leon wondered aloud.

"I am sorry…" Victoria said. "But they said they would leave the children alone if all the adults are handed over to them."

Abel heard rustling and warned Leon, "Be wary." Vampires emerged from the shadows, surrounding them in a circle. Abel counted at least twenty. Not good. Too many for just the two of them to handle.

"You are a bringer of trouble…" Leon muttered, watching the vampires for any sudden moves. "Got enough blood in you to transform?"

"No," Abel said. "Been some time since I last fed. Though my guns have enough bullets."

"I can't believe Lady Caterina decided to send you instead of someone more worthy…"

"Ah… More friends…" Isaak stepped forth from the shadows beside Victoria. "My dear Victoria, I must thank you for what you have done so far. Your death will not be in vain…"

"What…?" Victoria begun to say. She gasped when she felt a knife slide between her ribs. She stared down at it in shock before she collapsed.

"I see that the Vatican have sent their best agents," Isaak said. "Unfortunately, Cain told me to not leave any survivors in this village. Including you two." To the vampires, he said, "Get rid of them. The others will be at the village. Go there once you are done here."

"ISAAK!" Abel yelled.

"I'd love to stay and chat, Abel," Isaak said. "But I have work to do. I will see next time. If you do manage to survive this round." He vanished into thin air.

"I will leave you to take care of the ones here," Abel said to Leon. "I have to prevent the others from harming the townsfolk."

* * *

Screams echoed around them. Isaak breathed in deeply. The smell of chaos and death. The scent he loved the most. After living in hiding for two years so that Cain could recuperate, it was good to be back in business. Isaak opened his eyes, seeing houses on fire. He heard footsteps approaching him and said to the Methuselah that came near him, "Let's go this way." He lead them towards the church. That stupid nun really thought that they would leave the children alone. What a stupid girl she was. Either way, all Terrans were stupid.

They were soon near the church. All the nuns and priests stood around the church carrying either guns or pitchforks with them. One of the priests said, "Stay away from the children! They are God's blessing to the people here on Earth! We will NOT let you take them away from us!"

"Who said anything about taking away?" Isaak said, leaping straight at the priest and snapping his neck in half. He drank deeply of the blood, feeling his nearly gone strength being replenished. He dropped the priest's body to the floor and smiled, saying, "We will be glad to just have our meal here." His comrades leaped to attack the adult Terrans. Isaak wiped the blood from his mouth and strode through the fight towards the door of the church, pulling the doors open.

There was the sound of a gunshot and a silver bullet lodged itself into Isaak's side. He looked at the girl that stood at the altar a gun in her hand. He ran up to her, ignoring the pain in his side, and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her off the ground. She dropped her gun and clawed at his hand, trying to free herself. She looked familiar to him. Isaak frowned, wondering where he had seen her before. The girl choked out, "M-m-monster!" Then, Isaak remembered where he had seen her before.

"The little Terran who tried to protect her father," Isaak said, tightening his grip around her throat. "You are a failure at protecting people. A hopeless failure." He threw her to the side, not caring about where she landed. He looked down at his wound and pulled the bullet out, throwing it aside. He had little time to spend here. He had a greater mission. He needed to find the children. There was a gene in a few of the children that could help Cain recover a little more.

He pushed open the side door that lead to the sleeping quarters. He walked up the stairs, encountering more nuns and priests. He killed them quickly. He had not much time to spare. The AX members were not to be trifle with. Especially the Crusnik. He searched the rooms on the upper floor, not finding any of the children there. A hoax? He was starting to hate the church.

He went back down the stairs, wondering where else could the children be hiding. Until he heard someone squeak before being shushed. Isaak smiled. Stupid Terrans. They never smart enough to defeat the Methuselah. He walked down the corridor towards a door at the end. He pushed it open and barely avoided a bullet that was aimed at his head. He stabbed the priest in the chest using his long, sharp nails. He heard someone squeak and turned to see a little girl cowering in the corner.

"Where are the others, little one?" Isaak asked, tracing a nail down her cheek, drawing red blood that made him hungry. The girl squeaked again, looking scared. She seemed frozen with fear. Isaak sighed, a worthless informer. He was about to kill the Terran when something slammed into him. The force that slammed into him was so hard that it slammed him into the wall, breaking it that he found himself outside the church, in some sort of vegetable patch behind the church.

"What the-?" Isaak begun to say, looking up. This was the first time that someone had managed to surprise attack him.

At the hole in the wall stood a tall figure with very pale skin, like Death itself, and lips that were an ice blue colour. The figure, Isaak could see that it was a lady because of the long dress she wore that clung to her figure, had blood red eyes that glowed in the dark as well as fangs like a Methuselah's. Her long, dark hair floated around her face, as if a gentle wind blew through them. Then, Isaak noticed the wings that sprouted from her back, pale blue, large and shaped like a butterfly's. In her hand was a staff that had, what looked like vines, winding all the way up the staff. The top end of the staff curled around a piece of something that looked like glass. At the outer end of the staff were sharp spikes.

_A Crusnik!_ Isaak thought. But this Crusnik was unlike what Cain had described his sister to be and as far as what Isaak knew, Seth was the only female Crusnik since Lilith had passed on. Isaak watched as the Crusnik seemingly float above the ground towards him.

"You are a monster," she said. "Murdering, killing for no reasons at all. You should never have existed!" Isaak saw her staff start to glow and quickly jumped away from his spot. He turned and saw the spot where he had been lying down burst into flames. The Crusnik turned to look at him, baring her fangs in anger.

"I see that my mission is a failure," Isaak said. "I will tell my master of your existence, Crusnik." Isaak quickly vanished into thin air. He had to report this discovery to Cain. He was sure that Cain would be interested to know about the new Crusnik. Possibly whoever that had helped her come into being would have a cure for Cain himself.

* * *

Abel rushed into the church. He heard a loud explosion coming from the kitchen area and rushed there. He saw a priest lying dead on the floor and a little girl sitting in a corner, her back facing him. He followed her line of gaze and saw a hole in the wall. Beyond the hole stood a figure with four huge blue butterfly wings sprouting from its back. The figure turned and Abel saw that it was a woman with blue lips, very pale skin and the fangs, as well as eyes, of a vampire. He and the figure stared at each other for awhile before the figure took off.

"Wait!" Abel said, rushing towards the hole. But the figure had already disappeared. Abel shook his head. It couldn't be. There were only two female Crusniks that he knew of. One was Seth and the other was Lilith. But Lilith was dead and Seth did not look like that. He must have seen wrong. There could not be another Crusnik in existence. There couldn't be!

"Thea?" Abel turned to see the nun, Ashlyn, enter the room, scooping the little girl that sat in the corner into her arms. "Thea! Thank God you are alright! Where are the others?"

"Downstairs in the cellar," Thea answered. Ashlyn went over to a door and pulled it open, talking to the frightened children, telling them that everything was going to be alright. "Sister Ashlyn?"

"Yes?" Ashlyn said.

"Do fairies exist?"

"I don't know… Why do you ask?"

"Cause a fairy saved me just now. She had blue wings, Sister Ashlyn. You should have seen her!"

Abel frowned, thinking. So, he had not imagined it. Another Crusnik does exist. But who was she? And why did she appear here? Were there any surviving Methuselah scientists from that project? He had to report this to Lady Caterina. Maybe she knew something. Even if she did not, she would be interested to know that there was another Crusnik that existed and was on their side.

"Look out!" Abel turned and saw a vampire leaping toward him. Before he could react, a knife flew pass his head and into the head of the vampire. It dropped dead. Abel turned to see Ashlyn standing beside a sink, across from where he had last seen her standing. Abel stared at her, wondering how she had managed to move so fast. She looked down at her shoes, guiltily.

"Do that again! Do that again!" Thea cheered.

"No, Thea," Ashlyn said. "You and others go back into the cellar for awhile longer. We will let you out once everything is really alright. Ok?"

"Aw… Ok…" Thea murmured as Ashlyn placed her on the floor. She went back into the cellar with the other children, closing the door behind them.

"I am sorry I did not tell you about this… ability of mine, Father Nightroad," Ashlyn said. "It's not something I would like to brag about."

"I see…" Abel murmured. "Oh well! Everyone has their own abilities. As long as they use it for the good of mankind, then it is good that they those kind of abilities."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Thank you, Father!" Ashlyn bowed and ran off.

Abel watched her smiled before he looked back where he saw the Crusnik disappear to. He frowned. He had thought that only Seth, him and Cain were the only living Crusniks. But looks like the appearance of that lady has proved that they are not the only ones. If Isaak had seen her, which Abel knew he most probably would have, Isaak would try to find the scientist that created this Crusnik to find a cure for Cain. Abel shook his head. He could not let that happen. The sooner he got back to Rome and reported this to Lady Caterina, the better. He had a strange suspicion that the Rosenkreuz Orden would be planning more attacks soon and that this would not be the last time he would see Isaak.


End file.
